Hermione and Draco in "The Blanket Scenario Fic"
by Jasmine Silver
Summary: I'm sure all of you out there know what a "blanket scenario" fic entails: two people, a cabin in a snowswept stormy landscape, one blanket. and the stars ..... Hermione and Draco!!!! Please read, this should be very funny.
1. Here we are....

  
  
HERMIONE AND DRACO'S CLOSE ENCOUNTER WITH A BLANKET SCENARIO FIC!  
  
PG For a litte swearing.  
  
PART 1  
  
  
"Damn," said Hermione to herself. "Damn, damn, damn." Neither Harry  
or Ron heard, neither did they notice the source of Hermione's annoyance.   
How could she have added her crushed beetles to her potion before her  
essence of belladonna? It was totally unlike her to make a mistake.  
  
Around her, everyone was busily working, keeping quiet and on task lest   
they incur the wrath of their teacher, Severus Snape. Quickly, Hermione   
tried to repair her mistake. She was so absorbed in her work, she didn't   
see one of her least favourite people, Draco Malfoy, come up behind her.   
He pushed her gently and the contents of her cauldron slopped onto the floor.   
"Shit!" She muttered under her breath. Hermione was suddenly extremely,  
unreasonably angry. How dare he push her around like that! Hermione   
knew perfectly well that Snape wouldn't do anything about Malfoy, who had   
moved off, snickering with his two Hulk-like cronies Crabbe and Goyle.   
No, it was up to Hermione to take matters into her own hands.  
  
She knew just the spell ..... "Malfoy!" She called gently, making her   
voice sweet, athough she was sure Malfoy wasn't fooled. Harry shot her  
a puzzled look.  
  
She would get in trouble over this, but it was more than worth it to get   
back at that son of a bitch. As he came into range, she drew out her   
wands and whispered the words ......  
  
  
Draco blinked. Was he dreaming? Only a minute before, he had been in   
the Potions classroom making a Growth potion, and now all he could see   
was white, white all around them. It took him a minute to realise that   
the whiteness was snow - it surrounded him on all four sides. Snow was   
also falling gently around him, and suddenly the force of the temperature   
hit him. It was *freezing.*  
  
Then, through the dazzling white, he saw something. A lone figure,   
dressed in black robes. As they came closer, he thought, that looks   
like ....  
  
"Oh, it's you," Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
Draco felt rather the same way. To be stuck in the middle of who-knows-where   
ws bad enough, but with that bossy Granger bitch...... Still, there   
were more pressing concerns. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
  
She sniffed, flakes of snow beginning to rest on her head and shoulders.   
Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she was shivering, as Draco   
was. But she said, in superior tones, "Well, I should have thought that   
was *obvious.*"  
  
"What is not clear to me," said Draco icily, as if talking to an idiot -   
which in his opinion he was, "Is why two minutes ago we were sitting in   
Potions class, and now we are in the middle of freezing no where with no   
way to get back."  
  
"Really, Malfoy," Granger returned sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
When he just stood and glared at her, she tossed her head and said   
snootily, "It's obvious, isn't it? We're trapped inside a BLANKET   
SCENARIO FIC. Whoever is writing this obviously intervened when I was  
about to turn you into a slug, and brought us here instead."  
  
All of a sudden, a blizzard began to blow up. Draco was chilled to the   
bone as a deluge of icy snow enveloped them. He could barely see   
Granger, who was no more than a metre away from him.  
  
"SO HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?" He yelled at her over the noise of the   
blizzard.  
  
"That's for the writer to decide!" She shouted back, the strong wind   
whipping strands of her hair against her face. "But soon - the cabin."  
  
All of a sudden they both noticed the vague dark outline of a cabin,   
only just noticable even though it was only ten metres or so away. In   
the midst of the storm beating at them, Hermione seemed to sigh, resigned,   
as if thinking, let's get this over with. He didn't understand why.   
What was all this cabin scenario shit she was going on about anyway?  
  
Granger started to walk towards the cabin, which was difficult given the   
storm. She didn't look back to see if he, Draco, was following. Bitch,   
he thought. He didn't care if she didn't like him, but leaving him out   
here to die? (A/N: that is just *mean.*) He hurried towards the cabin   
too, completely numb by this time yet burning inside himself to tell   
that Granger exactly what she had coming to her. 


	2. Getting Acquainted

HERMIONE AND DRACO: THE BLANKET SCENARIO FIC  
  
PART 2  
  
~~~Please review and let me know whether I should continue this.~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione wrenched open the door to the mysterious cabin and stumbled inside, battered and   
bruised from the rage of the conveniently timed blizzard. She hadn't looked to see whether Malfoy   
was following, and she felt a flash of guilt. Not that she cared for or liked him, but if he   
froze to death ....  
  
When Malfoy pulled the door open and made his way inside she was a little relieved, and a   
little angry to see him. He glared at her, looking around the sparsely decorated cabin. There   
wasn't much to see. The tiny space was dimly lit by Hermione's wand - it had bare wooden walls,   
something in a heap in the corner that was undoubtedly the BLANKET, and, well ..... nothing else.  
It was bare.   
  
Hermione suddenly realised that while they were protected from the howling wind and stinging   
snowstorm outside, it was still freezing in the cabin. They were both wearing their thin summer   
Hogwarts robes, with no cloaks, and Hermione was beginning to feel the cold.  
  
*Oh, this is all too convenient,* she thought.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said tensely. "Tell me again why we are here?"  
  
It was so obvious, Hermione couldn't believe he hadn't worked it out. "It's a CABIN SCENARIO fic."  
She stated. This revelation produced no reaction. Honestly, she thought, you'd think he'd never  
heard of one before. "The idea is that you take two characters -"  
  
"What?" Malfoy demanded. Hermione was beginning to enjoy herself - he clearly didn't have a clue  
what was going on, she had the upper hand here. And as much as she usually disliked Malfoy,   
talking to him, right now, was distracting her from the intense coldness that filled the cabin.  
"We're not characters!" He sounded both angry and indignant.  
  
"Well, that's not what the author of this thinks," Hermione replied.  
  
A silence followed.  
  
"What're the rules?" Asked Malfoy finally, not looking at her and evidently hating having to   
depend on her for information.  
  
"The author takes the two, plonks them in a desolate and snowy landscape, and lets them find a   
cabin or something to take refuge in. The only catch is that it's really cold - and there's only   
one blanket. You can work out the rest."  
  
Malfoy was dismissive, his frosty white hair glowing orange-yellow in the wand-light. "But we're   
a witch and a wizard - we can use magic to get out, or get more blankets or whatever."  
  
"Well, I don't know the rules where magic is concerned," Hermione had to admit. "Let's try - I   
don't want to be here any more than you do." For once, they actually agreed on something.  
  
Ten minutes later, having tried every spell they could think of, Hermione sank down on the floor,   
defeated. All at once, the cold crept back into her bones, having been staved off by the   
physical exercise. Every attempt to create fire, warmth or more blankets had failed, as had   
attempts to get out and get help. It was like their magic was being blocked. However, they had   
been able to magic up some food, though nothing warm. They wouldn't starve to death .... but they  
might freeze ....  
  
"We're stuck here," Hermione thought, then realised she had said it aloud.  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy said. "Until when? When to we go back?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said tiredly. "Until the fanfic author decides to send us back ...."  
And to do that, she thought, something has to happen, otherwise we'll be here forever. But nothing,  
NOTHING, was going to happen. No way.  
  
The skin on Hermione's fingers was tinged with blue and she couldn't contain the great shiver  
that wracked her body.  
  
Reflexively, Hermione's eye went to the single blanket, as did Draco's. They glanced at each other,  
then simultaneously scrambled towards it, trying to cover the small distance between them and it   
first. A mad scramble ensued; Malfoy glared dagger-eyed at her as she emerged triumphant,   
clutching the blanket to her chest. It was navy blue and warm. It looked like an ordinary   
blanket, but the warmth it exuded was clearly not normal. Clutching it to her was like stepping   
into a golden-warm spa pool. It was heaven.   
  
Hermione pulled it round her, hanging on to it like it was a life jacket. She was bathed in a   
wonderful, golden haze that crackled through her body like electricity and lit her from the inside.   
So warm, she marveled, so wonderful .......  
  
Malfoy hadn't spoken since before they tussled, but now a low moan escaped his body. Hermione looked  
over and gasped, shocked. His normally pale skin looked blue, and he was shaking uncontrollably,  
though he appeared unconscious.  
  
What am I going to do? Hermione thought. She didn't really have to think about it - she knew  
what she had to do. Getting up, she walked over to him and arranged the small blanket so it fitted  
over both of them, getting as much distance from him as was possible. The golden haze was less,   
but it was still comfortably warm. Malfoy stirred but didn't wake, the blue hue disappearing from   
his skin quickly.  
  
Hermione was drifting off to sleep herself. Her last thought before sleep enveloped her was, I   
hope Malfoy appreciates this ....  
  
  
~~~Let me know what you thought!~~~  



	3. Tempers Flare

  
~~~Heh, heh, heh .... enjoy, please review and tell me whether I should continue. Thanks~~~  
  
"THE BLANKET SCENARIO" PART 3:  
  
  
Draco woke slowly and warmly, sliding out of the blissful haze of sleep gradually and   
luxuriously. As his mind returned to the physical world, he realised vaguely he was pleasantly warm,   
which came as something of a surprise. He felt surprisingly good, snugly wrapped in a cocoon   
of warmth.  
  
Draco chose that moment to open his eyes.  
  
Granger was cuddled up against him, her face only inches from his. Her *mouth* only a short   
distance away. She was only just waking up, too, looking sleepy and disorientated.   
  
All this, Draco took in in a split second. "Aaah!" They both yelled at once, springing apart.  
  
Draco noticed that outside, the blizzard was still howling, but his attention was on Granger. He  
stared at her in disbelief, voicing his thougths to her:  
  
"*What* were you *doing?*"  
  
Granger's face flushed with anger. "Saving your ungrateful ass!"  
  
It felt good to yell at her. The peace he had felt moments before had evaporated away from Draco  
as soon as he had realised who he was sharing it with. "What, am I supposed to *thank* you?" He  
shouted back.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be appropriate!" Granger yelled back, glowering.  
  
"So why did you have to get so *close* to me?" He ranted, not stopping to think how this sounded.  
  
Hermione Granger's red-hot anger disappeared, to be replaced with a cold rage. Her voice became   
a low, meancing hiss, almost drowned out by the cacophony of the blizzard outside. "If I hadn't  
put that blanket over you, you would have *died*! And if we woke up together, it's because   
during the night *you* came over closer to *me*!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Draco sneered. "It was the other way around." They were back to their old   
standoff. Draco, of course, had no idea how or why they had ended up so close together, but he   
wasn't going to tell Granger that.  
  
"Oh, and you would know!" Hermione cried. "You were sleeping like a baby the whole time!"   
Draco opened up his mouth to respond, but Granger unexpectedly went on. "Oh, who *cares*," she   
raved, "it doesn't *matter.* If you're not going to thank me, I don't *care*, even though it's   
more you would have done for me, so don't expect me to do any more favours." She finished   
abruptly, as though her words had dried up, and Draco found himself surprised. He hated to   
admit it even to himself, but he quite liked the way she stood up for herself. Except for the   
way she was downright bossy at times. He wondered why she *had* shared the blanket with him.   
Maybe he should thank her - after all, he'd never been anything but awful to her. That was not   
something he regretted - after all, she was a Mudblood and friends with that Potter, and Weasley   
- she had deserved what she got .... but she *had* saved his life. And she was right when she   
said that he wouldn't have done the same for her. He doubted he would even have felt guilty.  
  
"Granger," Draco began, hesitantly, carefully.  
  
Her head swiveled to face him, looking at him in a downright unpleasant way.  
  
*Thank you.* The words were on the tip of his tongue, but just as he was about to say them, she   
cut in impatiently, "Well, what is it? Spit it out."  
  
"It's still very cold in here." Draco said. "We need to do something about that." Consenting   
to share the blanket with her - while keeping his distance, of course - would be like payment for  
her saving his life, he figured. So he swallowed his pride and suggested it to her - of course,  
not mentioning that there *was* any debt, in his mind.  
  
Granger still had a distinctly unfriendly expression on her face, but she nodded, maybe slightly   
appeased. Very slightly, judging by the look on her face.  
  
"Alright," she said. "But keep your distance, Malfoy."  
  
That was something he would have no problem with.  
  
  
~~~So, what will happen? They've reached an uneasy truce, but will it last? Read on to find out.~~~ 


End file.
